Oneshots: The Daughter's Curse
by EmelieBane
Summary: These are a bunch of oneshots I made that go along with my story "THE DAUGHTER'S CURSE" but have appearances of some of Rick's characters. NOTE: you might want to read The Daughter's Curse first, but you don't have to (it just makes more sense to you if you read it first) I own my original characters!
1. The Hunters

The Hunter's of Artemis: Recruitment Time

Dae's POV

Lunch isn't too eventful. It's what happens AFTER lunch is what shakes me a bit. I'm just putting away the dishes from lunch- which used to have amazing Italian pasta, most likely cooked by Nico Di Angelo- minding my own business, thinking about different things. Most of my thoughts are on the strange feeling I'm being watched. Every single move I do, from setting down my plate on the huge pile, to getting ready for the departure, I feel eyes on me. I'm probably just paranoid. Or at least that's what I think.

A sudden movement in the bushes near my cabin catches my attention. There, in the brush of green, are five pairs of eyes staring at me. Since it catches me off guard, I immediately grab my- concealed- daggers from the sheaths attached to my legs. Laughter comes from the bushes, mocking me.

"She is clearly fresh meat!" A voice says not too kindly. One of the girls comes out from the bushes. She has chestnut brown hair like Sandra's, and I can see that they are obviously siblings. She too has an instrument somewhere on her. This girl looks no older than 15, her height around mine. Her weapon is, like most Apollo kids, a bow and arrows.

"Sorry about my friend, she likes to make fun of possible recruits, to intimidate them." She says sweetly. I still have my daggers positioned to strike.

"Who are you?" I cautiously ask, narrowing my eyes to slits. The girl extends an arm toward me.

"Hi, I'm Allie, Daughter of Apollo. Me and my friends are from the Hunters of Artemis, lead by our noble leader Thalia." Allie informs me. From behind her, two more girls come out of the bushes. They both hold rope.

"What are your comrades doing?" I ask, daggers still drawn.

"The Hunters have come here to see if anyone wants to join us. But Kacey doesn't know we are here. We have a spy in camp to tell us who is new, who we must target." The girl on the left tells me. I look from the girls behind, to Allie, to the rope all with a bad feeling.

"So what, are you kidnapping all of the new girls? That won't seem mysterious at all!" I hope they get my sarcasm.

"If they don't come willingly, then yes." I whip around to see the girl who called me 'fresh meat' earlier. She has rope as well.

"Wait, I haven't even said if I will come with you or not, and you have positioned yourself around me!" I try to delay their attack, because I know they are probably going to have to use that rope. I don't want to go.

"My sincerest apologies." Snarky doesn't sound one bit remorseful.

"So, are you going to come willingly?" Allie asks, the last two comrades now positioned. I scoff at her.

"Of course not!" I scoff at her. Two of the girls try to attack from behind, but I anticipate it. I quickly flip them over to the ground, a look of genuine surprise on their faces. Two more of them try to attack but they end up like the first two. As I bring them down to the ground, I feel something lodge itself into my spine. My legs and lower body start to feel numb. I reach to my back, my eyes widening with what I find. Allie, who shot the arrow, looks down at my face.

"Relax; it's not going to kill you. It simply makes you immobile until I give you the antidote." Allie matter-of-factly says down to me. I look up at her in awe. Her comrades crawl out from under me, steal my daggers, and Allie slungs me over her shoulder.

"Thalia? We have another immobile one!" Snarky cheers into a walkie-talkie.

"WHAT?! I told you girls NOT to immobilize anyone! "An angry voice yells through the other end. "Who is it on the list? Over." The girl yells.

The girls look around; clearly they hadn't expected to be asked that. Allie sets me down on a rock that is near a tree for me to lie back on. She kneels down in front of me, her brown eyes shining.

"What's your name honey?" Allie asks sweetly. I smirk at her.

"Not saying. Why would I tell you?" I counter. Allie snaps her fingers, to which one of the girls approaches.

"Lana here is a Daughter of Hecate. She can either make a truth serum," NO! Not another truth serum! I hate that shit! "Or she can look into your mind... There are endless possibilities." She smiles evilly. Lana perks up.

"OH! Can I make that potion that will make her fall asleep and sleep-talk her answers? Pleeeeeease?" Lana begs Allie, who seems to be the leader. Allie shrugs.

"Go ahead."

We all sit there patiently; the hunters captivated by the various liquids and spells Lana uses. I sit there with my eyes closed, praying to whichever god who can help, to help me. Even if Apollo were to fix my legs so I can run, or a god send one of their children to find me. After a few minutes, I feel someone hold my arm out. I open my eyes to reveal a horrible sight.

"NO! NO! NO! Gods no! Please don't I'll tell you, I'll tell you!" I scream out. The group looks at me oddly. Allie even laughs.

"You're afraid of tiny little needle?" She inquires. I hide my head in my hands while nodding. I start to cry.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" A thunderous female voice bellows. A girl with raven black hair, electric blue eyes, ripped jeans, leather jacket, and black tank top stomps up to the group. Her eyes dart from the group to me to the needle in Lana's hand.

"What did you do to her?!" She yells at the group. Allie steps forward and gulps.

"Immobilized and tried to get some answers." Allie confesses.

"Go with the rest of the group. I'll deal with you later. Leave the antidote." She says through gritted teeth. The group of girls dash as fast as they can away from us. The raven haired girl walks over to crouch beside. She pulls my hands out of my face and looks into my blood-shot green eyes. The girl outstretches a hand and I take it.

"I'm sorry about them. My name is Thalia Grace. I'm the head of the hunters. I guess after that you don't want to join?" Thalia has genuine kindness in her voice, but it sounds tough.

"NO, I don't wish to join. Can you, um, unimmobolize my legs please?" I croak. She uncaps the vial of the bright pink antidote, looking at me sympathetically.

"I'm going to have to... inject it in, okay?" Thalia tells me. My stomach flips at her words, but I nod.

"Just, don't tell me when you do it, okay?"

She nods in agreement and gets out a first aid kit.

A few minutes later I feel a slight pinch, then a burning sensation in my legs. The burning goes as fast as it came. I wiggle my toes and then my legs. Thalia helps me up to stand.

"Don't tell Kacey about this, okay? She would get pissed if she knew about us. What those girls did to you is how we intimidated people to join in the past, until Kacey stopped us from coming... but we come anyways."

"I swear on the River Styx I won't tell Kacey"

She nods at me respectively, and we part ways.

THE END


	2. Sandra VS Thalia

**Sandra VS Thalia**

Dae's POV

Sandra, Joselyn, Eva and I are sitting on Half Blood Hill. Its break time right now and we decided we didn't want the presence of our boyfriends- I'm not really sure where Ammon and Eva stand, and I'm confused about Aelix and me- so we can talk about them. Sandra just finished a story of what happened when she got sick, couldn't heal herself, and Ajax decided to try healing her himself.

"He broke my stethoscope!" Sandra rants amidst giggles. I have to admit, if anyone can make me laugh, it's Sandra, Eva, Joselyn, and of course the boys.

"And, Ajax put it on the wrong side of my back- it's supposed to go on the left, not the right!" This causes even more giggles.

Suddenly, there is a rustle from somewhere behind me. The group immediately stops laughing, turns, gets out our weapons-my daggers strapped to my calves, Eva's sword is disguised as gum (when you go to take a piece, her hilt appears)- and starts checking around the space. Another few rustles sends us on high alert.

Nico steps out backwards into the clearing with... Thalia? They are kissing. Very passionately. I look at Joselyn confused but she only laughs. This causes Nico and Thalia to stop and look.

"Oh, sorry girls" Nico mutters, cheeks as red as roses. The group puts away our weapons and in turn say stuff along the lines of 'it's okay'. Nico turns to Thalia.

"Do you want to finish this near Zeus's Fist?" He asks seductively- what passes in Nico's case. Thalia nods her head rapidly and the two race off. But before they are out of the clearing, Nico trips over a tree root and falls to the ground.

"Agh, merda ehe fanno male!" Nico disdainfully curses while getting back up. The grass that cushioned his fall is now black. Sandra strides over in a huff, gives Nico a slap across the face, and then crosses her arms over her chest.

"Hey, che casa era che per?" Nico fumes.

"Giuramento in Italiano!" Sandra yells back.

"Mi dispiare, ē solo una sorta di scivolato fuori!" Nico spits back.

I watch Sandra gape at him, the tips of her ears turning red. A storm cloud appears over Sandra's head and starts pouring down on her, surprising poor Sandra. Within a few seconds the storm cloud is gone; Sandra soaked and pissed. At the snap of her fingers a mini sun appears above her acting like a hair dryer.

"THALIA!" Sandra screams whilst Zeus's daughter walks away with Nico. Sandra pulls out her bow and arrow-the rest of us in shock- and gets ready to shoot at Thalia. She shoots the arrow, but Joselyn snaps out of her shock. She pulls out her whip, flicks it at Sandra's arrow. SNAP! The arrow snaps in half and limply falls to the ground; Sandra collapses next to it.

"Joselyn why?" She sobs. Josie Eva and I kneel next to her. I rub her back in circular motions, using my powers to try and numb her emotions a bit. Luckily Sandra stops crying, gathers the pieces of the arrow and stands up. She starts walking towards the cabins.

"Sandra where are you going?" Joselyn calls

"You broke it; your boyfriend is going to fix it!"

THE END


	3. It was THIS big!

It was THIS big!

POV: Third Person

Late after a long Combat session, Cole is FINALLY able to get some shut-eye. The Mexican looks at his watch, which indicates that it is past 10 pm, and yawns big and deep. He heads over to his bed; a difficult task due to all the random trinkets and do-bops that seem to make up the floor. His bed is at the very back of the cabin, making the journey even more problematic. Cole considers himself lucky that he isn't a Hermes kid- some people have to sleep on the floor or in the bathtub.

Once safely at his bed, Cole trades his training clothes for a pair of pajamas (a black shirt with a jalapeño and the slogan "I'm so hot" under it).

RING RING! Cole curses in Spanish under his breath and looks around to see if anyone heard it. Nope. Cole answers.

"Hola" He whispers.

"COLE! Come quick! I'm scared!" Joselyn's worried voice comes through the phone. Cole doesn't even get a chance to reply. He puts on his sneakers, grabs his spear, and exits through the window near his bunk.

When Cole enters the Hades cabin, it is dark (as usual) and quiet. The moonlight is glistening through the window, making a silhouette of the Latino boy on the wall. The bunks that usually are spotless from lack of use have Joselyn-sized foot prints on them. Cole cautionly follows the set of footprints to Joselyn's bed. The beds in the back are bunk-beds (which is weird in Cole's opinion- Hades doesn't have much children). Joselyn's eyes peek over the side of the top bed, wide and innocent. Cole relaxes a bit.

"What's the matter babe?" He asks. Joselyn's face and left hand slowly emerge.

"There was a spider in the bathroom," She whispers. Joselyn spreads her thumb and pointer a mere 5 millimetres apart "and it was THIS big!"

Cole chuckles at Joselyn's fear of spiders, causing her to give him an incredulous looks.

"I'm serious! It had pinchers and everything!"

Cole ruffles a hand through his dark curly hair.

"What do you want me to do? Go and kill it?" He practically laughs. Joselyn nods.

"It's in the bathroom."

Cole reluctantly walks over to the bathroom. Ten seconds later, Joselyn hears a scream come from the bathroom. Cole stumbles out, patting himself over rapidly.

"IT'S ON ME, IT'S ON ME!" He shrieks before bolting out of the Hades cabin.


	4. Just Hanging Out

**Just Hanging Out**

**Evaline's POV**

"Are you okay Ammon? That Ares kid was pretty vicious," I ask my boyfriend.  
_Boyfriend. I am going to have to get used to that_. Ammon rubs his head, scrunching up his face. "Just an average day of training," He shrugs it off. I offer him my water bottle—I can always refill it.  
"Nah, I'm good," he walks over to his training bag and I can't help but notice how I haven't seen any of his siblings around. Usually Lydia likes to bug us while we hang out but we haven't encountered anyone from his cabin all day. It is getting the whole camp paranoid and watching their backs.  
"Hey Ammon?" I call. He takes off his sweat- engulfed shirt to use the only dry spot to wipe the droplets off his forehead.  
"Yes, honey?"  
My heart almost skips a beat at his corny-boyfriendness.  
"Where are all of your brothers and sisters? I haven't seen any of them all day."  
Ammon shrugs.  
"Probably making up some evil plan to take down Camp Half-blood one demigod at a time," He walks over with a new shirt on, slides his arms around my torso, and kisses me on the forehead. "No biggie."  
I laugh at his sarcasm. Ammon pulls away first, grabs his bag, and joins me at the door to leave. He starts small talk, him asking about my friends and I about his while we head towards the cabin area so that Ammon won't smell like sweat all day.  
"HELP!" a voice cries from somewhere nearby. "Can anybody hear me?" the voice yells, but this time it sounds as if it is closer. Ammon looks at me as if telepathically saying 'oh no...'  
Ammon and I start searching around the area.  
"Hello?" I call.  
"Eva?!" A familiar voice calls from five meters away.  
"Dae?" I call astonishingly. I can hear her, but I can't see her.  
"Eva, please come help me!" She calls. I run up to the source of the voice, but stop dead in my tracks. I look down into the big gaping hole, estimating it to be about ten feet deep, and nine feet across. At the bottom of the pit is Dae. She is covered from head to toe in a variety of colors and something is glowing from her wrists. Her green eyes stare up at me.  
"Eva, please get me out of here," she cries. I start to panic. This is what the Hermes Cabin was up to? I get on my knees and look down into the hole.  
"How long have you been down there?" I ask.  
"I... don't know. I can't really tell time from down here."  
"Why didn't you use your vine powers to hoist you up?" I call down. She is the Daughter of Dionysus. She holds up her wrists.  
"They put these handcuffs on—they are like the ones my dad had on, but they only prevent me from using my powers," Her voice is getting rough and scratchy, probably from all the yelling. I sit up.  
"Ammon, I found her!" I yell. Ammon jogs over to sit beside me.  
"Dae! Thank the gods you're all right." He sighs.  
"Can you guys, I don't know, think OF A PLAN TO GET ME OUT?" Dae calls up to us.  
"Right a plan!" Ammon exclaims. He looks at me. "What's our plan?"  
I look around for some resources; a big stick? Some rope? A demigod that can somehow help? I look at Ammon. He is a son of Hermes so what can he do? Wait, his dad gave him functioning flying converse for his birthday!  
"Ammon, use your converse!" I tell him. His face lights up in recognition.  
"Right," he blushes. Ammon hops down into the pit and after some struggle is soon carrying Dae whilst they fly out of the pit. He sets her down, grabs his sword, aims, and in one fluid motion cuts the chain of the hand cuffs. Dae starts crying.  
"Thank you," she cries. "It was so dark down there, it reminded me of..." She cuts off and breaks down into sobbing. I give her a hug, getting paint on my clothes (but I don't care right now).  
"I know, I know," I sooth while stroking her raven curls. I mouth to Ammon:  
_Go get Aelix_  
He obeys and breaks off into a sprint.

**Ten Minutes later**

"Ammon thank gods you found him," I sigh. Ammon is pulling along Aelix; the son of Phobos is walking in a zigzag type pattern and his hair is messy, more than usual.  
"Aelix, are you okay?" I ask. He nods half-heartedly. I look at my boyfriend for an explanation.  
"He was asleep therefore couldn't sense her; I just woke him up," he turn to Aelix "you know that you snore really loud, right?"  
"Aelix, can you come here?" I order more than ask. He looks at me, then at the weeping girl beside me, and is by her side in a blink of an eye.  
"Sweet Phobos, what happened?" He asks.  
"I was on my way to train when I heard a noise coming from the woods. I went to check to out, but fell into a big hole in the ground. A bunch of Hermes kids came out of nowhere and started pelting me with paintballs, then left me there," she explains to her boyfriend. Aelix hugs her, a squashing sound emitting from the paint being squished.  
"Come on, let go get you cleaned up and changed," Aelix gently suggests.  
They both stand up, and Ammon and I watch as they head toward the Cabin Area. Ammon slips his arm around my waist.  
"I knew they were up to something!" he exclaims. We continue to walk.  
"Are you sure that you are a child of Hermes?" I ask with a laugh.  
"Yup," he nods, "had the blood test done and everything."  
I give him a skeptical look.  
"Really?" We stop under a tree. His face is 100% serious.  
"Yeah. Lydia wouldn't believe that I was a child of Hermes so we got a blood test. She was betting on child of Demeter."  
I give him a perplexed look, to which he just smiles.  
"Yeah, I know. No clue how she thought of THAT."  
He leans down so that our foreheads touch.  
"Evaline, I love you," he whispers before kissing me.  
During the kiss, I feel something tighten around our ankles, bringing them closer together. We pull a part.  
"What the-" Ammon starts but we soon find ourselves stuck hanging from a tree. Our heads are about two feet off the ground. Our swords fall to the ground, just out of our reach. It is awkward because we are pressed up really close to each other.  
"Hang in there Eva, I'll get my sword."  
"Of course I'm going to hang; I have no other option!" I say through a tiny bit of giggles. Apparently Ammon isn't the best at estimating, and thinks that he can reach his sword. After some swinging, twisting, and struggle we still don't have his sword.  
"Darn it!" He hisses. I twist so that I can look around but I don't see anyone else around.  
"Scream for help?" Ammon suggests. I nod.  
We scream for a while. So long and so loud that we both come close to losing our voices.  
"What do we do now?" I ask, my voice raspy.  
"Do you have your cell phone?" We both check our pockets. Nothing.  
"Okay, now what?" I ask him. Ammon ruffles his blonde, partially wet hair. Suddenly, an envelope comes flying towards us. It stops near Ammon's head. He grabs it, opens it up, and pulls out a piece of paper.  
"What's that Ammon?" I ask, my curiosity getting the best of me.  
"It's the Hermes way of texting," Ammon says something in Greek "Stupid Stolls! I had a feeling they had something to do with this!"  
"What does it say?" I ask urgently.  
"Dear Ammon, we hope you like our way of getting you closer to your girlfriend. Since you are always saying that you are going to 'hang with Eva' we thought that we would make that literal! Love you younger brother! Sincerely, the Stolls. PS- Katie is scolding Travis as you read this."


End file.
